Endless Twisted Staircases
by The-Z-Enigma
Summary: A story about five Hogwarts students, who experience confusion, depression, elation and some literally magical yaoi.
1. Heart Covered Boxers

The castle sat on a wide green plain; at first glance it appeared foreboding, but only to those who didn't know the secrets it kept inside. Hundreds of students went busily about their lives inside it, learning the art of ancient magic. All different kinds of magic. Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Divination. But there was one kind of magic that five students were going to learn a lot more about. The magic of two hearts colliding.

Harry Potter was on a mission. A mission of lurve.

Starting Location: Gryffindor Common room

Ending location: Draco's smooth toned ass.

Harry crept quietly out of the common room, clad only in his heart covered boxers and some school robes. Checking to make sure Ron was still asleep in his bed (he knew how Ron would take his rendezvous) he sidled up to the portrait, slipping out into the castle.

Once he had determined that no one was around, he began heading down the endless flights that would take him to the place that he felt he most belonged: Draco's strong arms, in his soft bed. Harry had never realized that he could feel that happy: not even when he had first stepped into the wizarding world had he felt such complete belonging as he did when he lay with Draco. Just lying there without words, he was endlessly fascinated by everything about the other boy.

Meanwhile, Draco slept quietly in his room, unaware of certain plans made that night.

He was dreaming; dreaming of a world where Harry was safe. Where Draco's own father didn't want to kill the man he loved. A place where his father would happily accept his and Harry's love, instead of trying to squash it in the most vicious way, with death, as Draco knew he would now. He sighed and rolled fitfully in his bed. He would give his entire fortune- the manor, the wealth, the respect -- just to be able to live in that world. Now Draco's mind (being that of a teenage boy) started thinking other thoughts. Very pleasant thoughts indeed.

Blaise suddenly awoke in his four poster bed. First, he checked to make sure he was in his own bed, and wouldn't have to dodge any teachers to get back to his own dorm in the morning. Then, he paid full attention to what had awakened him

"Draco? S…Sat you mate? Are you aroight?"

"Mmmmm…yes Harry, to the right"

"WHA? IS HE HERE AGAIN? CAN'T I GET ONE BLOODY NIGHT OF SLEEP WITHOUT YOU TWO WAKING ME UP?"

Draco awoke suddenly, launched out of his fantasy

"Mmmm…wha? Oh…sorry Blaise. Just a dream"

"God Draco…d'your dreams always resemble the Discovery Channel?"

"Like you're one to talk…every night 'Why…WHY don't you love me, Ron?'"

Blaise's handsome face paled, and slight sobbing noises came from his throat.

Seeing his reaction, Draco climbed over to his bed, reaching out an arm to pull him close.

"Sorry. I know that's a bit of a sensitive subject"

Blaise leaned into him, sobbing quietly on his shoulder

"It's just…I know he doesn't feel that way about me. But I wish so bad I could change it. Wh…when you think about it, we're perfect for each other. He's tall and lanky, I'm short and stocky. He's just so tall, such long limbs…I just want to climb him, like a tree. And just imagine…what if the rest of him's that long, Draco? God…I just…I just don't know Draco."

"I know. It's OK Blaise. It's gonna be alright. I mean, how can he not love you? You're handsome, caring, funny--"

"-AND A SLYTHERIN! AND-- and…and not a girl. That's why he can't love me. It's not like he's been keeping some big secret from everyone, Draco. He just doesn't think that way about guys."

Ron awoke from his dream, covered in sweat and clutching a twisted sheet. Fuck. He'd been having those dreams again. Oh shit. Why? Why did he keep having them? He knew he wasn't gay. He couldn't be. After all, he liked Hermione. Right? A little voice in his head kept telling him that it was completely illogical. That they would never work out. And, deep in his subconscious, he knew it wouldn't. That's why he was safe. Because it would never work out, and he would always be safe. Safe from people knowing what he really thought about late at night. He didn't want to hold a small delicate frame close to his. He wanted something strong, something he could anchor himself to. He wanted someone who would stop the vicious rumors about his family. About their money. About him. He wanted a strong, deep voice to tell him that everything would be alright.

Hermione slept peacefully. Boys were so funny. Harry and Draco walking in every morning, lips swollen, hair rumpled, pretending to loathe each other. God, it was a good thing all the boys in Hogwarts were so dim. Otherwise, she couldn't bear to think of Harry, with even more stress piled on top of him. Of course, all the girls knew. But the girls were far less likely to condemn them, finding their love romantic, adorable, and just a little bit sexy. And Ron. Who did he honestly think he was fooling? Of course she knew that he was gay. For Chrissakes, Lavender had thrown herself on him every day for practically 5 months, and she was supposed to believe that a straight teenage boy wanted to avoid her? Besides, they both played Quidditch, a sport that consisted of straddling something while playing with various balls.


	2. Randomly Appearing Boulders

A/N: Bah! I forgot to put this in the first one. Anyways, thank you first for reading my fic. Also, a few things to keep in mind while reading this: This will only take place at Hogwarts (at least, that's what I'm planning right now). It doesn't take place in any particular year. This means if I want to bring back a character who would have probably already graduated I will, if I need to use them. Obviously don't own Harry Potter. So I don't want to get any emails saying "PMG NOOB!!!!1111 4 UR INFO, THOSE ARE JKR'S CRCTERS, AND U HAVE NO RITE 2 USE THEM!!!" It's just a fanfic, and I did not come up with the characters, setting, or way of life that the characters follow in this. I credit those all to her. And I'm not going to put up another disclaimer, so read this one carefully. Once again, thanks for reading the fic. Please review! Oh, and in case you hadn't noticed, I am in love with commas and ellipses. If you know what ellipses are, than I probably love you too.

Early the next morning, Harry crept back to his dorm. God, he had gotten almost no sleep. But who really needed sleep when you had a permanent shag in someone as hot as Draco? That fine blond hair, the high cheekbones. Moving down his body, his perfect shoulders, chiseled biceps. Oh, his flat, hard chest. Mmmm. His stomach, so pale and flat, with the just the barest hint of muscle showing through, obscured by a fine layer of silky blonde hair. His "happy trail" continuing till it hit paydirt: his hard, skilled dick. Oh god, Harry could think about that for hours on end. His sensuous slim hips, able to cause endless hours of pleasure. His firm thighs, and hard calves, made sleek by years of Quidditch. To put it bluntly, Harry didn't _need_ any sleep after having his entire core awakened by this body, causing so many pleasurable spasms to rocket through his body. All the stress of having to appear to side with Voldemort, though he was in love with Harry had given Draco a lot of pent up frustration. And he took it out (in the best way) on Harry. However, all the activity had left him exhausted. He climbed into bed, weary, but entirely satisfied.

The next day rose early, far too early for Draco. Though he immensely enjoyed every night he spent with Harry, there wasn't much time for sleep after 3 hours of intimately appreciating Harry's every curve. He leaned over, and roused Blaise.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Time to face another day"

"Nnnngh…"

"Come on! Rise n' shine!"

"Mmm…dunwanto…"

Blaise was woken abruptly by the pillow slamming into his head

"GET UP, GREAT SLEEPY GIT!"

"GAH! Jesus Christ Draco, can't you just buy me a freakin' alarm clock? Better yet, find the one I had? You know which one I'm talking about, it played "It's a Small World" every morning? Had those adorable international singing orphans?"

"Ermmm…no idea what could have happened to that…" Draco said guiltily, thinking of the damn clock's final resting place; the bottom of the lake, probably dismantled by the giant squid.

The boys got dressed quickly, Draco because that much sex left you with a fantastic appetite, and Blaise because he didn't want Draco to see the temporary "I LUV RON" tattoo he'd created on his ankle.

Surfacing downstairs, the boys headed to the Slytherin table, covered in green and silver as was it's custom. At the table opposite this one, the Gryffindor table, there was the usual chaos you will get when you put the bravest, most testosterone filled guys in one house, and serve up endless amounts of food.

"Jesus Harry, why are you so tired lately? You go to bed at like 8 and wake up at the time I do. What gives?"

"NOTHING! HEH, NOTHING…nothing at all Ron."

Hermione just smirked into her oatmeal. _Oh, it's most certainly not nothing. For a limp like the one Harry's got, it has to be at least 7 ½._

"Gd,ydowhavtaherveptionswfSlythernsfrsthngnthmrning"

"What? D'you have to eat that much food in one bite? How is that even possible?"

"I SAID…God, why do we have to have Potions with Slytherins first thing in the morning?"

"Oh" mused Harry…"I don't mind." _Mmmm…watching Draco stretch in Potions…working out his kinks and working me up…_

"Ugh, I don't get it. Harry you're only a few inches taller than me. How can you eat that much? For that matter, how does none of it go to your arse like it does to mine?"

"Well, my ass gets quite a workout."

"Huh? Mate, you're talking 'bout Quidditch right? Sitting on the broom and all."

"YES. OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT I MEANT. Heh..heh…what else could I mean? Nothing I can think of. Nope, not a single other activity. Heh."

After many glances had past (Draco and Harry furtively sneaking them, Hermione casting Harry suspicious ones, Blaise settling Ron with a permanent longing stare, and Ron in turn looking at his bacon in the same manner), Potions class arrived.

Snape greeted them at the dungeon, looking as was his custom like an overgrown man hiding the fact that he was secretly gay and had been in love with one of his student's fathers ever since they met at that fateful Death Eater meeting 17 years ago. Er, overgrown bat. Right. Overgrown bat.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger. You're all looking…well Potter looks as if he's having a secret affair, Weasley looks as if he's having confused about his sexuality, and Granger looks like she already knows all this."

"WHAT?"

"What? I said stupidly noble. That's it."

As the three started walking towards their regular station, Harry posed a question

"Do you feel like people keep blurting out the truth randomly, and then covering it up today?"

"Nope. But it could be because we're supposed to be brewing Veritaserum today."

"I don't think so," came a voice from the corner. It was Parvati. "I think that's just a poor excuse for what's really going on. Because, I think this entire thing is in fact being made up on some crazy, yaoi loving Muggle' s computer."

But then a randomly conjured boulder appeared out of midair and crushed her before she could give any evidence. How sad.

Draco and Blaise sat at their table across the dungeon, Draco almost asleep, and Blaise filled with tension, as he always was when he was within 30 feet of Ron.

Snape gave them their instructions, and Draco and Blaise began adding ingredients to their potion.

"Crushed beetles."

"Check."

"Wormwood"

"Got it"

"Hippogriff feather"

"It's in there"

Draco stretched out his arms, a giant yawn overtaking him. Unnoticed by all, he hit a small bottle of Sopophorus bean juice that was spilled into the bubbling cauldron.

"Asphodel"

"Roger that"

"Rat Tails"

"10-4, good buddy"

"Lacewing Flies"

"Your wish is my command"

"Don't look now, but Ron's stretching"

"Got i-WHA!?"

Blaise turned, and seeing his crush going about his morning stretches (arching, flexing, reaching out his long legs) was immediately cursed with something a lot worse than a Bat Bogey Hex: a very unwanted stiffy. Draco, noticing his friend's embarrassing problem, chuckled.

"ER…BATHROOM...NOW!" Blaise choked out, in a much higher voice than normal, and dashed off, flailing his arms in an effort to get away faster. Nobody noticed the boomslang skin he accidentally hit into the cauldron, which turned a strange fluorescent purple.

Neville, who happened to be walking past, saw Draco's chuckling. "Hey, I thought he was your friend."

"My…what an astute observation. How did you ever manage to figure out that one?"

"Well, why are you laughing at him?...It's not very nice. Not nice at all. If you antagonize him, I may have to kick your arse again, like I did in first year."

"Please. You can't even keep your balance."

With this, Draco tripped him, and the ingredients that had been carefully balanced in the clumsy boy's hands crashed to the ground. With all the shattered glass flying around, no one noticed the 5 or so odd ginger roots that crashed into Draco's cauldron, causing it to emit a faint whistling sound.

After the glass had been cleaned up and Neville returned to his seat, most of Potions was over. With only ten minutes left Snape realized he hadn't tortured the Gryffindors at all today; he had been a bit distracted. Oh well, he could still make up for lost time.

"Potter! Weasley! We will have you test a potion to see if it works or not. How aboouuut…" his eyes landed on Draco's strange looking potion, still bubbling, fluorescent purple and whistling, "Draco's?"

The two boys walked hesitantly over to the potion, and dipped their goblets into the potion, taking only a little bit.

"Deeper" ordered Snape, an evil gleam in his eye

Draco and Harry smirked at each other. _Boy, does that sound familiar_

Nonetheless, the boys dipped the goblets in, and drank the potion, which tasted surprisingly…delicious.

Just then, Blaise walked back into the room, having taken care of his "problem".

Spying Ron so near to the cauldron, he gave a quiet "meep!" and attempted to hide himself behind Draco. Suddenly though, the boys were distracted. In fact, the whole class was. Harry and Ron had begun to turn the shade as the potion, not generally a very healthy looking pigment. Neville, seeing this, and having been shamed before, leapt into action. He attempted to vanish the potion, so no one else could accidentally consume anymore, but failed. Horribly. In fact, the potion exploded all over the people closest to the cauldron. It splashed all over Snape, Neville, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Draco and Blaise. As soon as it hit Snape and Hermione, they both got a horrible look on their face. Not like the ones that marked Harry's and Ron's expressions, these looks were ones of "Oh damn…something's horribly wrong here."

"H-h-harry…this isn't Veritaserum…or even poorly brewed Veritaserum."

"Mr. Malfoy…I never would have thought it possible of a Slytherin, but you have made this potion terribly different than what it once was."

Both turned to their respective houses.

"Draco screwed up bad. Really bad. Instead of making Veritaserum, he made…Essence of Desire. He must have just added a couple of wrong ingredients, because Veritaserum forces you to tell the truth. But--"

"But Essence of Desire forces you to act upon your most basic, or truthful to one's innermost self, actions. This potion, that Mr. Malfoy made, and Neville has doused some of us with will have that effect on us. You will not be able to control intense emotions or urges…the most rampant in you youth being your sexual desire."

"What he's trying to say is that…for a while, any emotions you feel, and have the smallest inkling to act upon…you will. You've kind of lost any self control you might have had."

Everyone who had been affected gulped. Draco thought of Harry, and Harry thought of Draco. Hermione thought of…NO, she couldn't act on that one! But…would she have a choice? Blaise thought of Ron. Ron thought of males. Dean thought of...no, he couldn't like him. Seamus thought of his unrequited love...it had been so long that he'd pined away. Neville thought of his precious…PRECIOUS.

And poor, poor Snape thought of Lucius.


End file.
